


Enara

by Tuiccim



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim
Summary: Queen Frigga’s new student of magic is given a challenge to prove her mettle. Can she prove herself as both sorceress and warrior when the charming Prince of Asgard sets his sights on her?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

"Your name." Queen Frigga looks down at the new would-be pupil of magic.   
"Enara, daughter of Kleng, My Queen." You say with all the confidence you can muster.  
"Kleng." The queen says with the raise of any eyebrow. "A great warrior. Does that mean you are the daughter of Magna?"  
"Yes, My Queen."   
"Magna has not practiced the arts for many years. Did she teach you anything?" Queen Frigga asks.  
“A little, your majesty. She has not truly practiced since taking the mantle of wife.” You say formally.  
“Yes,” the queen is eyeing you strangely. You are unsure what to make of it when she continues. “Magna. Meaning great. She had all the potential of greatness, but chose to leave it. Will you do the same? This is a challenging path.”  
“No, my queen. I welcome the challenge and the opportunity to learn the art of magic.” You meet the queen’s eyes directly and again notice the curious look in her eyes.   
“Then you will not mind a test of your wherewithal.” The queen challenges.   
You are a bit taken aback but manage to keep your face expressionless. “Happily, my queen.”  
“Good.” The queen turns away, whispers to her lady in waiting, and exits.   
The lady steps forward and simply says, “Come.” You follow her through the halls until she comes to a stop near the living quarters of the family. “Queen Frigga has tasked you with being the chatelaine of the prince. You will take lessons in the mornings and see to his needs the rest of the day. If you can maintain your duties, you may continue to learn.” She says this as she pins a small emblem to you. Golden horns curled around an emerald. The symbol of Loki’s house.   
“Is this a challenge of all pupils?” You ask.   
The lady’s face takes on a smirk. “No, but the queen wishes to know you have more mettle than your mother.”  
“I see.” You reply.   
“I doubt that but good luck to you anyway.” The lady turns to see a man approaching. “Ah, Kron, the new chatelaine.” She turns and leaves with nothing more said.   
“Name?” Kron asks as he stares down at you.   
“Enara Klengsdottir.” You say.   
“Very well. Follow me.” Kron takes you through your duties which seem to be little more than fetching and carrying food and drink, straightening the prince’s room, and ensuring the other servants do their tasks. Nothing overly burdensome.   
Prince Loki's room seems rarely disturbed as if he spends little time there. You, in fact, do not see him for the first three days of your work. It was as you were bringing in fresh fruit for his table that you saw the prince for the first time outside of royal gatherings your family had attended. Upon seeing the prince, you curtsy simply and continue with your task. Although, you feel your nerves increase slightly at his presence. His eyes follow as you move around the room and when you turn to leave you hear the prince’s voice.   
“What’s your name?”  
“Enara, daughter of Kleng.”  
"An aristocrat? How intriguing." The prince smirks at you. "And what sin did you commit to be relegated to chatelaine?"  
"The sin of being a daughter, my prince." You knew Prince Loki had a way with words. He can twist and confuse anyone in moments. After all, he is the god of mischief and lies.  
"What an interesting answer." The prince takes languid steps toward you. You meet his stare unwaveringly but make no move to elaborate. "The daughter of Kleng. I must admit I knew he had many strapping sons but a daughter I knew nothing of. And what a lovely thing you are."  
You remain stoic though he is circling you like predator stalking prey. "I am not a thing, my prince."  
"No offense." He smiles winningly at you. "Simply an observation."   
"An unnecessary one, your highness. I must return to my duties." You turn to leave but he blocks your path. A cat with a mouse. He's enjoying playing with a new toy.  
"I look forward to seeing you again, Lady Enara." The prince grins before giving way for your exit.

After that, the prince seemed to be in his rooms much more. Always watching and asking questions. They seemed innocuous enough but he was trying to figure you out. You remained as stoic as possible with the prince but he was rather charming and at times you found yourself suppressing a laugh at his conversations.   
You had been acting as chatelaine for a few weeks and advancing well at your lessons, when you walked into Prince Loki's room to find a young woman there.  
"What are you doing in the prince's private chambers?" You question.  
"Prince Loki asked me to wait here for him." She replied.  
"Why?" You question.  
"I don't know. He just told me to wait in here. Who are you?" She asks with wide eyes.  
"I am the prince's chatelaine." You say.  
"Lady Enara?" The woman queries.  
"Yes. What's your name?" You eye her suspiciously.  
"I'm Rana. Prince Loki said you were very beautiful." She says. "He's so handsome. Don't you think?"  
"I believe he thinks so. Being a prince would add an allurement for many young women." You kept your face impassive as you gauged Rana. Something was off.   
"You don't find the prince handsome?"  
"Prince Thor is quite pleasing to the eye."   
"That oaf? I find Prince Loki much more attractive."  
It was exactly what you needed to hear. Reaching your arms up quickly into the air, you cross them, and then forcefully pull them apart causing the glamour Loki is wearing to disintegrate.   
"Clever little witch, aren't you?" The prince smirks at you.   
"You gave yourself away, calling Prince Thor an oaf. You should be more careful." You smirk back at him.   
"How do you know how to do that?" He asks.   
"I am a student of the arts. That is where I spend my mornings. Not that you didn't know that." You eye him and he doesn't deny it.   
Loki approaches you and stops when he is less than a foot from you. "You are a fascinating study."  
"You are studying me, my prince?"   
Loki quirks a smile at you and leaves.   
He confuses you. Which, you suppose, is his goal. 

The next day the prince left for Midgard and was almost gleeful to be going. However, when he returned only a few hours later he seemed annoyed and immediately went to his chamber. You go to bring him some afternoon refreshments when you hear the commotion in his room. It sounds like he is smashing anything he can find. You knock but receive no answer. Pushing the door open you see the prince hurl a decanter at you. You quickly sidestep it. Holding the tray in one hand you use your magic to put the glass back together. You carry it to the prince and say "You missed. Care to try again?"  
"What are you doing in here?" Loki glares at you.  
You set the decanter and tray with refreshments down. "I brought you some refreshment. Though it seems I may have just brought you fresh weaponry."  
Loki raises an eyebrow at you.   
"What is the matter, my prince?"  
"Midgard didn't provide the pleasant diversion I had hoped."  
"What diversion does Midgard offer you that cannot be found on Asgard?"  
"A friend." Loki says.  
"You have friends on Asgard, my prince."  
"She is special. But, for her sake, I have to stay away for awhile."  
"I'm sorry, my prince. You are a good friend to put her needs first."  
Loki chuckles ruefully, "Not something that would often be said about me."  
"I'm sorry, my prince."  
The prince looks you up and down. It makes you uncomfortable. He hasn't really done that since your first meeting. You feel more than see a change come over the prince and quickly say, "I should return to my duties."  
"Aren't I one of your duties? You could provide me with just the distraction I need." He reaches up to touch your face with the back of his hand.   
Calmly you take a step back. "I am your chatelaine, your highness. Not your concubine. I shall take my leave."   
"You're right. I'm sorry." He smiles in an apologetic way. You nod at the prince in acceptance and leave.   
You've heard many stories of the handsome god's conquests. You would not become one.


	2. Chapter 2

It was several days before you saw Prince Loki again. It was late in the evening and you were curled up in a window seat of the castle library when he approached you.  
"Lady Enara."  
You stand and curtsy. "Prince Loki. May I be of service to you?"  
"Uh, no." He flashed a smile. "Please sit. I disturbed you. What are you reading?"  
"It's about the wizard Fenrik."  
"Ah, it's an interesting story."  
"You've read it?"  
"I've read nearly everything here."  
"That's...impressive." You say gazing around the huge space.  
The god shrugs as if it was nothing. “Is everyone in your family as studious as you?”  
“When it comes to weaponry and battle plans, yes.” You smile.  
“None of your brothers study magic?”  
“My father does not see a reason for it. They are all required to be warriors.”   
“But your father allows you to study the arts?”  
“My father tolerates it. He was…” You stop yourself from revealing too much.   
“He was?” Loki looks at you questioningly.   
“Nothing of importance, my prince.”  
“And, yet, I’d like to hear the rest of the thought.”  
You roll your lips inward for a moment before continuing, “He was happy to send me to court. A better chance of making a good match. My only real worth to him as a daughter.”  
“And you see more worth to yourself?” The prince seems to be taunting you.   
“Yes, my prince.” Your voice growing hard, unsure of Prince Loki’s meaning.   
“As what?”  
“A sorceress. A fighter. An Asgardian woman. I am not a pretty thing to be put on a shelf. I will not sit idle and bear children as if it is my only purpose.”   
“A fighter? Kleng allowed you to train?” Prince Loki is intrigued. This was the most he had ever managed to get you to talk.   
“Not often, but my brother, Brandr, trained me. He...he understands me.”  
“Tell me about your brothers.”  
You eye Prince Loki suspiciously. You didn’t understand his motives and so were always cautious around him. “I have five. Eskil, Aesir, Brandr, Magnus, and Siv. They are all strong warriors. All well trained by my father. Eskil is the strongest. He has mastered nearly all weapons. Brandr is the smartest. He seems to know what someone is going to do before they even do it. I sometimes think he has the gift of foresight. Magnus is an incredible horseman. Aesir is the one with wit and charm. Siv has incredible ability with knives. He can throw with such accuracy even from a very young age. I often would ask him to help me learn. They are all good men and loyal Asgardians.”  
“But your brother, Brandr, is your favorite?”  
You smile at Loki's intuition. "We are closest in age and very similar in temperament. He is my closest friend as well as brother. Thor must be your favorite brother.”  
“He’s my only brother.” Prince Loki scoffs.  
“Then I’m right.” You smile and the prince stares at your mouth for a moment. You bite your lip realizing that you had let your guard down. It was time to go. “I should be getting back. Good night, my prince.”  
“If you would like to train, you are welcome to join us.”  
“My prince?” You say confused.  
“We train everyday. Thor, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and I. Join us tomorrow. I’d like to see what you’ve learned.”  
“I would not wish to impose, my prince.”  
“You won’t. I insist upon it.”  
“Yes, my prince. Thank you.”  
“Good night, Lady Enara.” Prince Loki’s eyes follow you as you leave. 

The next day you approach the training room nervous but confident in your abilities. As you approach the group you watch Hogun and Thor spar with swords. Loki notices you and turns with a smile.   
“Ah, Lady Enara. I was just telling Lady Sif that she should spar with you when you arrive. However, you don’t seem dressed to train.” He eyes the long, flowing dress you wear.   
You curtsy to Prince Loki and the others. “Forgive me. I quite forgot I was wearing this.” You drop the glamour you are wearing to reveal your purple and gold armor. Purple the color of your father's house. You still wore the pin of Loki's house, as well.  
Prince Loki smiles wickedly, “Practicing I see.”   
You incline your head to him in acknowledgement and look at Lady Sif trying not to feel intimidated by the strong beauty in front of you. “I would love to spar with you if you are in agreement, Lady Sif.” You hold an arm out to her to shake.   
She grasps your arm saying, “It would be my pleasure. Do you have a preferred weapon?”  
“Daggers.” You say motioning your hands out as your daggers appear. Lady Sif smiles and grabs her own. Loki is watching you intently. You follow Sif to the middle of the floor and take stance. Lady Sif is very talented with the daggers herself and you find you are meeting each other measure for measure. Thor and Hogun stop their sparring and join Loki and Volstagg watching the two of you.   
Fandral saunters over asking, “Who is this lovely creature?”  
“Lady Sif, I assume, you recognize.” Loki’s voice is patronizing as he speaks. “The other is Lady Enara, daughter of Kleng.”  
“Kleng? I have fought alongside his sons. I did not know of a daughter.” Volstagg booms.  
“She must have been trained well by him to hold her own against Sif.” Thor grins.   
“Actually, her brother, Brandr, is the one who trained her.” Loki says offhandedly.   
Lady Sif is advancing and you see her leading with her left. The positioning is familiar. You brother Siv would do that same movement right before he would try to force you to drop the dagger from your right hand. Seeing her making the move, you toss your dagger into the air, circle your left arm around pulling hers into a lock and catch the right dagger before placing it to her neck. You were astonished to have pulled the move off but even more so when you heard the other warriors gasp.   
"Do you yield?" You ask Lady Sif.   
Her face is surprised and perhaps a little impressed. "I yield."  
Loki approaches, "Marvelous. I've not seen many best Sif."  
Prince Thor says, "Sif, I do believe you've met your match."  
You curtsy to the prince and say, "Forgive me, your highness, but I believe I was simply lucky. My brother, Siv, often used the same disarming maneuver. I recognized it and took advantage. Lady Sif is indeed a formidable opponent."  
"Indeed she is." Thor agrees. "Allow me to introduce the Warriors Three. Hogun, Volstagg, and Fandral."  
You incline your head to all three. "I feel I need no introduction for my brothers have often spoken highly of each of you. My brother Aesir owes his life to you, Fandral. He has not forgotten your valor in battle."  
Fandral smiles "He would have done me greater favor to tell me of his beautiful sister."  
Fandral the Dashing's reputation is known far and wide in Asgard and therefore you take his compliment with a grain of salt. Still, you smile while saying, "I will let my brother know he robbed you of such a pleasure."  
"You have five brothers, correct?" Loki asks.  
"Yes. Eskil, Aesir, Brandr, Magnus, and Siv" The question surprised you coming from Loki. You had discussed your brothers just the night before when you realized he had also positioned himself between you and Fandral.   
"Eskil is a strong warrior. Followed in his father's footsteps." Volstagg mentions.   
"I believe I've met him." Prince Thor states.   
Loki turns to you, "How are you with staffs?"  
"They are not my strongest weapon but I am competent." You reply.  
"Spar with me?" He raises an eyebrow.  
"As you wish, my prince." You take the staff he hands you.  
"Lady Enara?" Prince Thor calls.  
"Yes, your highness?"   
"He favors his left." The prince winks at you cheekily.   
You look to Loki to see him roll his eyes before taking stance. Before you were even a few minutes in, you knew you were outmatched. Loki's skill with a staff was vast. You jumped as he swung for your legs and managed to block his next hit, but within a few moves he took your legs out from under you and had you on your back and staffless. Holding his staff above you he asked, "Do you yield?"   
"I yield." You reply as he helps you up. "Again?"  
"You wish to repeat your defeat?"  
"You do not learn if you do not train." You say.  
"She is right." Hogun says simply.  
"Very well, Lady Enara." Loki's smiles. "I don't mind putting you on your back."  
The double entendre does not escape you but you choose to ignore it. Loki works with you for an hour. He explains where you make mistakes, shows you some new maneuvers, and is surprisingly patient.   
"Thank you for allowing me to train. I should return to my duties." You curtsy to the prince.  
"I expect you to join us daily. Your staff work needs improvement and I would like to spar you with daggers." Prince Loki brooks no refusal.  
"Thank you, my prince." You are excited to be able to train. "Are you certain it will not interfere with my duties as chatelaine?"   
"I couldn't care less if it did. You're worth more as a fighter." Loki says with a gleam in his eye.   
You smile at him and through it he sees a bit of your heart revealed. 

You work with all of the warriors on different skills. You spar often with Sif and Loki. Anytime you work with Fandral or Thor you find that Loki is not far. Soon, Lady is dropped from your name and a general friendship is formed all around. Loki watches delightedly as the formal chatelaine persona gives way to the sassy warrior he had seen glimpses of.  
Mornings are spent learning magic and afternoons are spent training. In between times you see to your duties as chatelaine and your evenings are often spent in the library. Loki joins you occasionally in the library and sits quietly nearby while you both read. You are unsure of his motives but find yourself talking with the prince more and more. Your attraction to him had always been undeniable but now you were beginning to fall for him. It scared you and you fought it.   
A few weeks into training, you join Sif and the Warriors Three but notice the princes are missing.   
"Sif, where are Thor and Loki?" You ask.  
"The Allfather called for them." She replies. "I believe we should work on swords today."  
She was avoiding the subject so you chose a sword and joined her. Afterwards, you changed into a gown and went to Loki’s chamber with fresh fruit and drink. Your knock goes unanswered and you let yourself in. The room is dark except for a small sliver of golden light coming in through a curtain. You set the tray down and notice Prince Loki sitting in a chair, head in hands.   
“My prince, are you unwell?” You go over to him immediately.   
“Unwell and unwelcome.” Loki mutters.  
“My prince?”  
“My brother will ascend the throne. And I will remain nothing.”  
Without thought you drop to your knees and take the prince’s face in your hands. “You are not nothing. You are everything. You are Loki, God of Mischief. Fierce warrior. Prince of Asgard. You can never be nothing.” You speak earnestly. Loki’s eyes snap to yours. It was then that you realized you were touching him for the first time outside of training. This was an entirely different and intimate touch. Your eyes widen with the realization of what you are doing. You pull your hands from his face and put them to the floor with your head bowed. “Forgive me, my prince. I forgot myself.”  
Your wrists are grabbed and Loki wrenches you up to face him. His eyes are glittering green as he stares into you and then he places your hands back onto his face. He closes his eyes and leans into your touch. You bring your face to his and place a feather light kiss on his cheek. Loki releases your wrists and the next thing you know he is lifting you into his lap. Your arms go around his neck and he cradles your face as he brings you in for a kiss. It’s slow and sweet. The tenderness of it surprises you. And then, he deepens the kiss and your tongues dance around each other. He presses you closer to his chest and you shutter. You pull away before the passion overwhelms you.   
Biting your lip you look up at him, “We have to stop.” You move to stand and he holds you to him.  
“Why?” He says gruffly.   
“I will not be one of your conquests, my prince. Your reputation is well known.”  
“Do you think that is all I want from you?”  
“I do not know, my prince, but you have not stated otherwise.” You move to get up and he lets go of you. “And If the queen finds out I am afraid she would expel me from court. I cannot lose this opportunity.”  
“Why would she do that?”  
“My mother was training in the arts also but gave it up to marry. The queen insisted I take on the position of chatelaine to prove myself. I fear she would not take kindly to a dalliance with her son.”  
Loki stands and approaches you. “Upon our first meeting, my darling, you made clear to me you would not be a thing. You have never feared standing up to me. You have shown me so many facets of yourself and I have found each of them fascinating. I am captivated by you and it could never be extinguished by a simple dalliance. If I ever had you in my bed, I fear I would never be able to let you out, but my mind craves you as much as my body."  
Your mouth was parted in shock at the prince’s speech. Could you really have captivated the God of Mischief? He had certainly captivated you. You close the distance between you and pull Loki to you for another kiss.   
When you part Loki puts his forehead to yours. “So, you do care for me?”  
“Did you doubt it, my prince?” You smile.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been nearly two weeks since Loki had declared his affections and you had yet to give yourself to him. Loki was unsure why you still would not come to his bed. Today, you brought his afternoon refreshment as usual and he immediately was at your side pulling you into his arms for a kiss. When his passion begins to outweigh your willingness you pull away.  
“Now, my prince, let us keep level heads.” You smile.  
"Why do you deny me? I yearn for you. I dream of you. I can think of little else but you.” Loki’s voice is strained.   
“Your sparring today was proof of that. Your mind was certainly elsewhere.” You quirk an eyebrow at him.   
“Cheeky little witch.” He smirks and then eyes you for a moment before his features soften. “Are you a maid, my darling? I would be so gentle with you.”  
"Loki, my father is one of the most feared warriors of our time and I have five warrior brothers, what do you think?" You smirk at him.  
"So, you are a maid." Loki takes you in his arms.  
"No." You scoff lightly. “I’m sorry if that disappoints you, my prince. Even living with six warriors did not stop others from finding Kleng’s daughter intriguing.” You look in his eyes waiting to see his reaction.   
“Then, why?” He asks.   
You give him the only answer you have, “I’m not sure myself, my prince. Please have patience with me.”  
Loki lifts your hand and kisses it. “I’m sorry, my darling. I will have all the patience you need.”  
“Thank you, my prince.” You press a kiss to his mouth.   
"You are coming to the celebration tonight?" Loki queries.  
"Of course, my prince."  
"Will you wear my colors?"   
"Loki, I must wear my family colors."   
"You would be so beautiful in green."  
"I hope you will find me beautiful in the dress I have chosen. Will I get a dance with you? I imagine there will be many there vying for your attentions."  
"I will be vying for yours." Loki smiles at you.  
"I must go finish preparations and change. I will see you there." You kiss him one final time and slip out.  
Later, as you put on your new dress for the evening, you hope Loki will appreciate it. The dress flows beautifully and the shade of purple is set off by an emerald green sash at your waist and emerald embroidery throughout the bodice.   
You enter the great hall and marvel at the extensive feast laid out. Many had already gathered and you made your way through the crowd, greeted by many acquaintances and friends. The announcement of the arrival of Odin and Frigga reverberates through the hall and you turn to see Thor and Loki enter behind them. You smile at Loki, handsome in his green tunic and cloak. A few minutes later you turn as a familiar voice draws your attention. A happy laugh escapes you as you see Brandr and Aesir standing to one side of the hall. You are caught up in an embrace by Brandr who kisses your cheek while picking you up off the ground. You are jarred when set down as a hand encircles your arm.  
"Who is this, Enara?" Loki snarls.  
"Prince Loki!" Brandr and Aesir both bow.  
You curtsy to the prince, "My prince, these are my brothers, Brandr and Aesir. And it's Lady Enara."  
"Enara! Watch your tone with the prince!" Aesir snaps.  
You give him a withering glance before turning back to Loki.   
"Forgive me, Lady Enara. I quite forgot my manners. I saw my chatelaine being handled and was prepared to protect her. Your sister speaks highly of you both." Loki turns on his charm and before terribly long has the two chuckling.   
"Lady Enara, I do believe I recognize your brothers!" Fandral saunters up to the four of you.  
"Oh, yes, Fandral. By the way, Aesir, Fandral says he shall never forgive you for not mentioning your beautiful sister." You grin.   
Your brothers are in a bit of shock as you reintroduce them to the Warriors Three and Lady Sif as they drift over. They are free and easy with you having spent so much time together in training. When Thor joins you, Brandr whispers to you, "How are you so familiar with them?"  
"I train with them everyday. They are my friends, Brandr." You look around at the group.  
"How did that happen?" He asks.  
"It's a long story better kept for a time we are not in the midst of revels." You smile.  
As you stand side by side with Loki you can feel his fingertips play along your forearm and your hand. Never obvious to anyone but yourself, he is rarely not touching you in some way. Eventually, he pulls you away for a dance. It’s your first chance to speak privately.   
“So, you are wearing my colors.” Loki smiles at you.   
“I’m wearing my family colors with the colors of my prince.” You return his smile.   
He looks at you with approval. “You always know how to brighten my day.”  
You duck your head to hide your blush. You look up to see Thor and Fandral smirking at you. You send them a mocking look to which they both snicker. Loki follows your gaze.   
“Ah, my brother and Fandral seem to find something amusing.” Loki eyes you.   
“They have been teasing me lately that someone is showing affection for me.” You smirk at him, but then a worrying thought crosses your mind and your face falls. “Will Thor tell the Queen?”  
“No, but even if he does nothing will happen. I won’t allow it.” Loki declares, stealing a glance towards his mother. “I think she would be happy. Perhaps I should tell her.”  
“Not yet. Please, my prince.” You plead.   
“Very well.” Loki sighs.   
“Thank you, Loki.” A moment later you saw Aesir walking towards you.   
“I believe your brother is coming to claim you from me.” Loki bowed to you. You curtsied and turned to Aesir.   
“Enara, come.” Aesir holds his arm out to you. “You’ve done well for yourself here. Father will be pleased.”  
“That I am training in weaponry and learning the arts?” You ask sarcastically.   
“That you have befriended the princes. Prince Thor would, of course, be a grand prize to bring home to him.” Aesir says.  
“Stop it, Aesir. This is not a hunt. They are my friends.” You seeth.   
“Do not let this opportunity pass you by, Enara.” Aesir hisses.   
You release his arm and walk to Brandr. “When did Aesir become our father’s messenger.”  
“What did he say to you?” Brandr takes your hand.   
“Reminding me of my duty to marry well. Especially if it is Thor.” You look at your brother to see his reaction.   
“I would think Prince Loki would be more to your liking.” Brandr looks at you slyly.   
“Why would you say that, brother?” You eye him.   
“Because he has not been able to take his eyes off of you since he arrived. And for some reason, dear sister, you have chosen to weave our family’s purple with the emerald green of another house.” Brandr stares into you.   
“As always, brother, you see more than most.” You grin.   
“So, it is true?” He raises an eyebrow at you.   
You smile enigmatically.  
“Lady Enara. You have not graced me with a dance yet. Will you join me?” Fandral approaches.   
“Of course, Fandral.” You take his hand and wink at Brandr as Fandral guides you to the floor.   
You dance with Fandral who flirts as usual and you laugh at his antics. He is a dear friend. Afterwards, you join the Warriors Three and Lady Sif for a drink. Loki comes up to you and whispers in your ear, “I need to see you in my room. Now.”  
You nod your head and excuse yourself from your friends. You go through a different exit than Loki and take a less direct route to his chamber. Upon entry, Loki is already there standing across the room from you.   
You curtsy, “Is everything well with you, my prince?”  
“No. Kneel.” Loki practically sneers at you.  
“My prince?” You are confused by his demeanor. Was he angry you had danced with Fandral?  
“I said kneel to me.” He says.  
“I kneel to none but the Allfather.” You challenge him.   
“KNEEL!” He commands.  
Your blood turns cold. This was not like Loki. He had never been this cold with you. Something was wrong. Taking a chance, you reach your arms up quickly into the air, cross them, and then forcefully pull them apart causing the person’s glamour to disintegrate. Before you stands Queen Frigga.   
“My Queen.” You curtsy.   
“Clever. How did you see through my glamour?” The Queen asks as she glides towards you.   
“Prince Loki has never treated me in that manner.” You reply.   
“He hasn’t? How interesting.” The queen stands before you studying your face. “You seemed to be drawing a great deal of his attention lately. Even Thor has mentioned his softness for you.”  
“Prince Loki has been very kind to me. As has Prince Thor.” You say. The door to the chamber opens and you turn to find Loki and Thor entering.   
“Mother? What are you doing here?” Loki looks at her questioningly.   
“I needed a question answered.” Queen Frigga replies.   
“Did you get your answer?” Loki asks.  
“Not quite.” Queen Frigga looks to her sons before settling her gaze on Thor. “Has he fallen?”  
“Mother…” Thor tries to warn her off of the path she is taking.  
You feel your stomach twist. The Queen made you chatelaine to test your mettle, but you have feared how she would respond if she found that you had fallen in love with her son.   
“Yes, I have.” Loki’s voice cuts through your thoughts and you look to him quickly. Loki moves to you and puts an arm around your waist. "I love her."  
"And she feels the same?" Queen Frigga looks at you.   
"Yes, I love him." You say looking into Loki's eyes.   
"You are released as chatelaine." The queen declares.  
"My Queen, please…" You begin.  
"You have nothing more to prove. You will continue your studies and training. I have seen the hard work you have put in, Lady Enara." Queen Frigga moves as if to exit but stops next to you and leans in, "Be good to him." She whispers. She motions to Thor and they both exit.   
"Have you truly fallen?" Loki looks at you in earnest.  
"I have. I love you, Loki."   
"I love you." He captures your mouth in a searing kiss.  
When you separate you press your forehead to his, "Loki."  
"Yes, my darling?"   
"Help me out of this dress."


End file.
